Someone To Talk To
by cold.december.night
Summary: Sherlock is bored and needs someone to talk to. Unfortunately there were only two people that knew he was alive, Molly and his brother. He didn't want to see Mycroft so Sherlock goes and finds Molly. He didn't care if she was busy or not.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of his friends. Would be nice but alas no. I am very new at Sherlock, please if there is any  
discrepancies be merciful. This is my first Sherlock fic and writing him is HARD especially when you are an American! I hope you enjoy!

Someone To Talk To

Sherlock needed someone to talk to and the only person, other the Mycroft, who knew he was alive was taking a rather long shower.  
Granted Molly Hooper had only been in there for maybe five minutes. For Sherlock though, five minutes was an eternity when he was  
bored and needed to someone to talk to.

Sherlock stared at the shut door through squinted eyes, he had heard her lock it but that was easily remedied. With a smirk, the  
detective got up from his perch and sauntered over to the door. He pulled out a hair pin that he carried around for times like this. He  
began to fiddle with the lock, when heard it click a smile crossed his face.

"I need to talk" He demanded earning a squeak of surprise from the woman in the shower.

"Sherlock get out!" Her voice was a high-pitched squeal that hurt Sherlock's sensitive ears. He ignored her and stepped on the toilet  
to sit on the tank. Molly poked her head around the curtain and glared at him. Her wet hair hanging across an exposed shoulder.

"I told you I needed to talk and since you are the only one that knows I am alive, you are all I have" Sherlock explained in a bored voice.

"Mycroft knows your alive! Go talk to him in the shower." Sherlock glanced at her with an incredulous look, how could she suggest  
such a thing? Molly sighed and went back to her shower, she knew how the man on the toilet could be. When he wanted  
something nothing would deter him, not even her being naked in the shower.

"Why would I want to talk to my brother in the shower?" Sherlock put his hands together and placed them next to his lips.

"Fine" Molly was more than a little irritated. Why did Sherlock have to talk now? He had been silent for most of the week.

"_Could be worse, I could have been on the toilet" _She thought to herself with a giggle as Sherlock began a long line of deductions.  
Molly barely listened since she knew he was just thinking out loud and probably didn't want a response from her. She was rinsing her  
hair under the water's spray when a frustrated Sherlock poked his head around the curtain.

"You're not listening!" Molly squealed and tried to cover all of her parts, What was his problem? Did he not understand personal space?  
Sherlock was staring at her with his eyebrows raised in a questioning fashion.

"I asked what you found on the autopsy of Mr. Burkensacks. Was it a heart attack or poison?" Molly reached for a loofah and flung it  
a surprised Sherlock, hitting him in the face.

"Get back around the curtain!" Sherlock rolled his eyes and disappeared, "So? What was his cause of death?" Molly was about to  
answer him when a bit of soap ran down her forehead and into her eye.

"Ouch! I found a high amount of Succinylcholine in his system" She explained as she burning intensified in her eye. She knocked over  
her conditioner as she tried to wash her eye out.

"Bugger" Molly growled but Sherlock was too busy deducing to notice her discomfort. She slipped on the bit of conditioner that had spilt  
and fell through the curtain. She tried to catch herself but only ended up hurting her wrist in the process.

Sherlock wasn't exactly sure what had just happened. He had just figured out the nurse was the killer when Molly came bursting  
through the curtain. She was laying on her back with one eye shut and cradling her left wrist.

"Can you get out now?" Her voice was flat but he could tell she was upset. He cocked his head to the side trying to figure out what  
happened. He looked at the shower and then back to the naked woman on the floor.

"Sherlock, I really would like you to leave" Sherlock reached over and grabbed the corner of the curtain that she was laying on and  
draped it over her exposed body. It didn't bother him to see her naked, but he knew Molly was probably embarrassed.

"Thank you" Her voice came out quietly, as he handed her a towel to wipe her eye off and then sat back down on the back of the toilet.  
Molly looked down at her wrist, her eye was still stinging but her wrist hurt worse. She didn't think it was broke but it sure hurt like hell.

"I'm really surprised that you didn't break anything. You really should be careful." Molly couldn't stop the bubble of laughter that  
erupted from her mouth, earning her a strange look from Sherlock.

"Did you hit your head?" He asked getting down and studying her eyes. Molly stopped laughing and stared at him in horror. He was  
far too close for comfort, especially since she was laying there naked.

"My head is fine, can you please leave so I can get up and dressed" Molly wasn't sure how she was going to do the last task  
with her wrist throbbing, but that was something she wanted to figure out on her own. Sherlock stood up before bending to help her  
to her feet, he made sure the curtain stayed around her.

"Can I have the heart?" Sherlock asked suddenly, Molly stared at him. Sherlock was the strangest man she had ever met. She had  
just fallen out of the shower and was standing there wrapped in a shower curtain and what does he do? He asks her for a human heart.  
Molly chuckled, Sherlock was standing with his arms across his chest waiting for her answer.

"You can't have Mr. Burkensacks' since his case isn't finished yet, but I can bring a different heart home tomorrow" There was a look  
of sheer joy on his face, "Do you want a diseased one or a healthy one?" A sly look crossed the detective's face.

"Both?" He asked sweetly making Molly sigh as she pointed toward the door, "Fine, I will bring you both hearts. Now, will you please get out?" Sherlock walked toward the door, his hand was on the knob when he turned around.

"Thank you Molly" With that he was out of the bathroom finally and Molly let the curtain drop.

"When your dressed you should call John and see if he can take a look at your wrist" Sherlock poked his head back in to the bathroom.  
At this point Molly just didn't care, the man had seen her naked and she didn't want to bother picking up the curtain again.

"The three pounds did you well, your figure has greatly improved" He observed before disappearing again leaving a very  
bright red Molly behind.

An hour later John had arrived and was taking look at her wrist, she winced as he poked and prodded. He shook his head  
and looked at her face.

"How did this happen?" Molly glanced at her room, she knew Sherlock was listening.

"There was a rat in my bathroom and I panicked" John made a disgusted face, "You should get someone to exterminate."

"Don't worry I will"


End file.
